


Lending a hand

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Clyde and Stan help each other out.





	Lending a hand

**Author's Note:**

> Connected to "See Yaoi Do Yaoi" But can be read independently as some Clan/Styde smut.

  
"You two are both so inconsiderate!" Bebe screeched at Me and Stan as we took our seats across from the girls. "That's right." Wendy chipped in. " This is the third time this week that you've been late because of football." I groaned internally and I'm sure Stan was doing the same. We were only five minutes late. When compared to how long the girls made the two of us wait when they wanted to change outfits, it was nothing.

The two of them decided on this double date only today, knowing we had practice, it's like they wanted a reason to be mad at us. Stan tried to speak up but Wendy shot him down immediately, she didn't seem to like him standing up for himself. "Wendy, it isn't our fault, you knew we had practice when you decide..." "Shut up Stan! Are you trying to say it's our fault? Then why were you late the last two times? Are you going to find a way to blame that on us too? Take some responsibility for once!" Bebe shot me a glare, one that said ' _I dare you to say something too_!'

I gulped, joining Stan in lowering my head and apologizing. God we are so pathetic, all we ever do is get pushed around by them. The only reason they're with us is for status. Cheerleaders and football players go together, that's just how it is. They've even gone as far as telling us to our faces that we're useless and they would have ended things a long time ago if we weren't on the football team.

After smashing our self-esteem to pieces, they left claiming we ruined the whole evening. Neither one of us felt like doing anything after the brutal tongue lashing we received. I drove Stan home in silence, when we reached his house he muttered a "thanks" not even trying to hide his depression. I wish there was something I could say to cheer him up, but I was just as depressed.

I drove home, taking a deep breath before entering my house. As soon as I was through the door, I received my second onslaught of insults that night. My Dad was drunk again, blaming me for my Mom's death. I was used to it, that didn't make it any easier to hear. I went straight to my room, trying not to cry until I drifted off despite it being early.

I was woken in the middle of the night by a loud crash, I went to my window, looking out I saw my Dad smashing my car in with a golf club. "So stupid." I said to myself. Wrecking a car he paid for. I just sigh as a I walk back over to my bed. Picking up my cell, I see it's barely midnight. I text Craig asking for a ride to and from School tomorrow, since my car is fucked. I don't mention Stan will need a ride too because I wouldn't put it past Craig to refuse.

Craig replies almost immediately with a "fuck you" I send back a "Thanks <3" Because in Craig speak "fuck you" means yes. I get back in bed, in the background I still hear smashing. I lay staring at the ceiling waiting for the noise to stop. It's not long before sleep claims me once again.  
~ ~

The next day went by slowly, on the drive to school I told Craig about the terrible date, his advice; "Dump the bitch." I wish it was that easy. Craig reluctantly agreed to give me a ride home too, on the condition I don't whine about anything to him all day.

After being glared at by Bebe and Wendy all day, I was so happy when it was time for football practice. Even though that was alleged reason they were pissed at me and Stan. With no plans to meet the girls, even after finding out practice was cancelled me and Stan chose to practice on our own. Not as effective as a real practice would be, but we got in a serious work out at least.

We were sitting on the locker room bench opposite each other catching our breath after our workout. When I glanced over at Stan and noticed a large bulge. Stan looked up at me, following my gaze, his face burning red when he noticed. He closed his legs hiding his arousal. Mumbling an apology. "Ah I'm s-sorry. I haven't gotten off in a while."

"Dude it's fine, we're both guys and you're not the first guy to pop a woody after a workout." I say waving him off. "Say, Stan. Do you remember the party at Kenny's, the end of Sophomore year?" I ask, not looking directly at him, my cheeks heating up. "Kenny's? Um... o-oh t-that. Y-yeah, I remember. Why?"

"W-well, I, um... It felt good and I was wondering... would you maybe, w-wanna try that again?" I chance a look at Stan, he's as red as I feel. Biting his lip, he looks like he's giving it serious thought. "W-we were drunk. And single, w-we have g-girlfriends now." "Girlfriends who are bitches." I correct him. He says nothing in their defense. "So, l-lending each other a hand. Like last time?" Stan is squirming uncomfortably as he speaks.

I think for a second, wondering how far I'm willing to take this. "Well, that was fine when we were virgins. Now maybe we'd need something more?" I stand up and move to sit next to Stan, he flinches a little when I approach him but makes no attempt to move. I place my hand on Stan's thigh, stroking it softly, avoiding his erection for now. "We could make each other feel good and get back at them at the same time. Without them knowing, cuz they're scary."

Stan chuckled a little. "We're really pathetic aren't we? Scared of our own girlfriends." Stan imitates my movement, placing his hand on my thigh and rubbing it. It isn't long before I'm as hard as he is. Since I started this, I take the next step first. Moving my hand over to his bulging package. Stan groaned in pleasure at the contact. Eventually moving his hand onto my basket.

We stroked each other through our shorts until we both needed more, we both stood up, yanking our own shorts down, freeing our cocks. This was our second time seeing each other hard, but it had been two years, so obviously we had both grown since then. Stan's eyes bulged slightly at the sight of my hard cock. Our lengths were similar but mine was quite a bit thicker than Stan's, considerably fatter than it was two years ago.

I took a step closer to Stan, pressing our hot cocks together, using both my hands to stroke them together. The sensation of heated flesh on heated flesh, enclosed in my hands felt amazing, we both let out groans and moans of pleasure. I was surprised to find hearing Stan's deep voiced moans was turning me on even more.

I nervously pressed my lips to his, he gasped in shock but was quick to reciprocate, wrapping an arm around my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss I swallowed his lusty moans. Stan was an amazing kisser, I hadn't been kissed so passionately in months. Our tongues fought for dominance briefly before I let Stan's win. I focused my attention on our cocks.

We made out while I stroked us for five amazing minutes, then Stan moaned into my mouth, his cock throbbing in my hand, he came shooting over both our lengths, the sight of Stan's cock erupting pushed me over the edge and I burst, my own come joining his. We stood leaning against each other for balance, panting heavily.

When he recovered Stan looked down chuckling. "Seems like we're both ready for more." I followed his gaze, chuckling as well when I saw we were still rock hard. I thought about dropping to my knees and sucking his cock clean but instead asked what he wanted to do. "So how do you wanna take of em?" He looked thoughtful for a moment then replied. "Rock paper scissors." I looked at him confused, seriously wondering what the fuck he was talking about. "Winner get's too... you know... put it in?" He said blushing again.

My brain slowly processes what it is he's saying, repeating "put it in" over and over in my head. When I finally figure it out I join him in becoming a blushing mess. I'd never considered going that far, yet the prospect of doing so didn't bother me nearly as much as I'd thought. I nodded in agreement.

"Best of three?" Stan suggests. I nod again. Round one Stan wins. Round two I win. Round three I win again. After a few seconds of silent staring from Stan, I asked if he'd changed his mind, he said he was ok to keep going, just nervous.

"I don't really know how to do this." I admitted."Is it much different from with girls?" "I think Kenny said you have to stretch it first." Stan told me, although he seemed unsure himself. Stan pulled off his shirt dropping it to the floor then stepped out of his pants, leaving him completely naked. I did the same, feeling relieve once the shirt was no longer sticking to my back.

Stan sat on the bench laying back with his legs spread, I hesitantly sat between his legs, as I did Stan raised one of his legs higher, exposing his virgin hole. I sucked on index finger, pressing it against Stan's hole once it was slick with saliva. It entered a whole lot easier than I expected, Stan's pink muscle giving way with the slightest pressure.

Since the first went in so easy, I added the second right away, Stan's hot insides clamped down on my fingers as he clenched in pain. I thrust my fingers in Stan gently stretching him open until he was ready for a third. After a while Stan's pained grunts turned to pleasured moans. I had pretty much figured out where his prostate was but I mostly avoided it, saving that for when my cock was inside him. Three fingers seemed like it would be enough but I added a fourth finger just in case my girth was too much for him.

"Enough, just fuck me already!" Stan whined desperately. I withdrew fingers from Stan's ass, wrapping then around my tool as I spat on it lubing it up, I extended my hand to Stan's mouth, telling him to do the same. I added his saliva to my own along with some pre-come, hoping it would be enough.

I pushed Stan's legs up propping them on my shoulders. I pressed my cock against Stan's twitching pink hole, popping in the just head at first. He let out a soft grunt, I slowly pushed more of my cock into Stan, about half way in he grabbed my arms squeezing them tight. I stopped there, his ass convulsing around me. He had gone soft from the pain. After an agonizing few minutes of waiting he gave me a nod and I started pushing in again. Adding more spit as I did.

After more minutes of starting and stopping I was finally able to push the remainder of my cock into Stan's hole. I only gave him a few seconds before I lost control, pulling out half way then thrusting back in, aiming for his sweet spot hoping to lessen his pain somewhat, Stan let out a moan that was half pain half pleasure, clenching his hole even tighter around my cock. I groaned at the feeling, continuing to fuck into him slowly, when he seemed to have properly adjusted, I withdrew all but the head, then slammed into him hard, earning a scream of pleasure.

Stan's cock was once again rock hard, bouncing up and down on his taut stomach as I buried my cock, balls deep inside him over and over again, we were both sweating and panting hard, already exhausted from out earlier workout, I knew neither of us would be able to keep going much longer. I picked up my pace, giving it to him hard and fast, he moaned out even louder, his moans echoing in the room, along with the sound of skin slapping skin and my own pleasured grunts.

I wrapped a hand around Stan's cock, pumping him in time with my thrust's, or at least trying too, I felt his tool throb and pulse in my hand, shooting over himself as he let out a cry of pleasure, as he kept spurting load after load, his asshole clenched my cock like a vice, I erupted inside him like a volcano, filling him with what felt like the biggest load I'd ever shot.

I collapsed against Stan's body, pressing my lips to his, for a final sloppy kiss, he was a great kisser and there was no guarantee we'd ever do this again so I wanted to make the most of it. His next words though, let me know we would be doing it again, as he mumbled out between kisses. "Next time... I'm fucking you."

After resting, we hopped in the shower for a quick clean up, washing away the sweat and come. More embarrassing than the sex, I helped Stan scrape the come out of his asshole. He rejected my suggestion we use a condom next time, stating that it's only fair that he gets to come inside me too. But the times after that we could use them. Meaning he wants this to be a regular thing. I think I could handle me and Stan being more than friend's, but I'm not ready to have that discussion yet.

When we finished showering and were drying off Stan chuckled. "You're carrying me your car. It hurts to walk thanks to that oversized cock of yours." I laughed until I remembered my car is a wreck and Craig was supposed to give me a ride. "Ah fuck! I asked Craig to give me a ride." I scrambled into my locker to check my phone. 5 missed calls. 1 Text. As expected all the calls were from Craig. I checked the text.

**Clyde. You kept me fucking waiting asshole .l.**   
**But thank's to the show you and Marsh put on, me and Tweek are dating now, so I forgive you. But you and your boyfriend can walk the fuck home. .l.**

I paled as I read the text for the fifth time. Craig and Tweek had seen us? "RTH TO CLYDE! EARTH. TO. CLYDE!" Stan all but screamed at me. "A-ah sorry. Craig left, looks like we don't have a ride." I said, hiding my face from Stan, not really knowing how to tell him. Craig and Stan had a... turbulent? relationship at best. Hopefully he won't tease Stan about it, if I beg enough.

"Alright hop on." I say to Stan, crouching down. I figure since I wrecked his ass, the least I can do is give him a piggyback ride home. He laughs but climbs on anyway and we make our way out of the school.


End file.
